


Best Seat in the House

by nihilistshiro



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In which Lance and Keith are sent on a mission and have a few hours to kill in the Red Lion.For Kinktober Day 19: Cock Warming





	Best Seat in the House

**Author's Note:**

> AAAHHHHHHHH Thank you to whoever suggested this prompt. It's one of my faves ;)

It had been a long time since Keith sat in the pilot’s seat of the Red Lion. But it was comfortable. Familiar.

The only thing strange was that he sat naked with Lance between his legs and Keith's cock was resting on Lance’s tongue.

Part of their sex life involved dares. Kinky dares. The kind of dares you would commit to if you suddenly found yourself dating your rival-turned-teammate-turned-fuck buddy.

Shiro assigned the mission for them to check out a distress beacon a few galaxies over and Allura was across the universe on Olkarion, so they had to travel by lion, Red being the fastest.

With a few hours to kill and a newly installed “airplane mode” that Pidge added to each of their lions for privacy, Keith wasted no time taking the lead, ordering Lance to strip before kneeling in front of the pilot’s chair.

He'd been like that for thirty minutes so far, saliva pooling wet and hot against Keith’s cock. Keith was semi-hard, Lance’s hands on his thighs as he sat perfectly still, occasionally humming against Keith’s front but otherwise staying completely silent.

They established early on that Keith was somewhat of a dom and Lance was always game for their scenes. Obeying Keith came naturally for Lance and Keith made sure he never broke that trust, always taking care of Lance afterward and seeing to his comfort.

Keith decided this mission was a good chance to introduce Lance to the art of cock-warming, something he personally loved performing for his partners, and something he thought Lance would also appreciate.

“You’re doing great, Blue,” Keith teased, looking down at Lance’s face, moisture leaking from the corners of his mouth, his eyes focused and molten as stared back. “I want you to touch yourself.”

Lance wrapped a hand around his length, a hum reverberating through his mouth, drool collecting at Keith’s entrance as Lance tried–and failed–to still his tongue as it pulsed reflexively. He finally managed to move his hand without jostling Keith. A feat unto itself.

“Go nice and slow, baby,” Keith cooed, gazing at Lance to be sure he was listening, then flicked open his tablet to read the mission brief, completely ignoring Lance.

They stayed like that for another ten minutes. Every so often a huff of breath or small whimper eked from Lance and Keith would tisk, reminding him of his job. Of how he needed to behave when he was warming Keith's cock.

When Keith felt Lance’s hand quiver on his thigh, shoulders shaking as he continued to stroke his erection at the abysmally slow pace Keith set, he finally instructed Lance to pick up the pace.

“Faster, Blue. Let me see you make yourself cum.”

Lance groaned, fist quickening around his length, hips canting up as he worked himself. His cock was red, leaking precum that stuck to his belly. Keith watched Lance’s face, the tick of his muscles around his mouth as he kept it open between Keith’s legs.

Lance's eyes were expressive pools, his hooded stare turning glassy as his breath came in rapid pants. His face scrunched, eyes squeezing shut as the hand around his cock went impossibly faster, his entire body straining as he pushed himself higher and higher. 

Release bloomed in the deep red flush that sprinkled across his chest and the desperate way he swallowed excess spit around Keith’s cock as his attention drifted.

“Alright, stop,” Keith commanded, knocking Lance’s arm with his thigh. “That’s enough. Don’t come yet.”

Lance whined, his hand stalling, thumb and forefinger gripped in a tight circle around his base as he glared at Keith frustration. Keith simply chuckled, returning to the glowing orange screen in his palm.

“Enough of that,” he said, checking their coordinates and scanning their sensors. “I wouldn’t want to punish you before our mission. Be a good boy, Blue, and sit still.”

Lance rolled his eyes, and let out a low grumble.

“Excuse me?” Keith asked, one dark brow arched as he set the tablet down and leaned on his elbows to get in Lance’s face. “You’re such a spoiled brat. You really need to learn some fucking manners.”

Lance tried to reply with a smartass comment, but his voice was muffled by Keith’s cock. Keith dug his hand into Lance’s hair, bucking up into Lance’s face as he held him, his erection pressed against Lance’s tongue, his hips grinding into the velvet heat of Lance's mouth.

Keith was merciless in his movements, watching as tears brimmed in those big blue eyes. He growled, his blood boiling with desire as he tried to fuck the smug look from Lance’s eyes.

He pushed Lance back, knocking him down, Lance's knees bent awkwardly around the chair as Keith mounted him, thighs on either side of Lance’s head.

Lance moaned against Keith’s dewy folds, hands gripping into his ass, urging him on. He moved his aching jaw, tired of being passive. He licked along Keith's front before swirling it around his cock, reveling in the way his hips stuttered as Lance found a new rhythm. Keith's hands returned to his hair, tugging at his scalp to set off a delicious sting that zipped down his spine.

Keith let out a strangled sigh, the most Lance would probably get from him, and it made Lance melt a little, his aching hardness bobbing against his belly, hips rolling in an effort to find friction and coming up empty.

“Go on then,” Keith grunted as sweat dampened the dark hair at his brow. “Touch yourself.”

Lance sobbed in relief, eager hand reaching down to stroke his sensitive shaft that had gone too long ignored, precum dribbling down his length. It was awkward as they shifted against one another, refusing to give up the intensity or slow down the pace, their bodies trying to find the perfect position to slot together.

But soon their movements were synchronized, their drive for release mirrored in their mutual desire to bring each other pleasure. The cockpit grew steamy from their frenzied motions, skin slicking together as they drove each other closer to the edge.

Lance felt pressure in his thighs and he planted his feet against the cold metal floor so he could bear down and chase the feeling. He tensed, neck stilling as Keith continued to grind against him.

“You look so good, Blue,” Keith panted, hands slipping from Lance’s hair to land with a smack on the floor as he tried to hold himself out. “Fuck, this feels amazing.”

The words showered over Lance, Keith’s words of praise pulling an orgasm from him as he came hard over his fist. His whine was trapped between Keith’s thighs, hips bucking as palmed himself through his release.

“ _Hnnnngggg!_ Don’t just lay there,” Keith scolded, raising up so he could look down at Lance. “Make use of your fingers, Blue.”

Lance shivered at Keith’s command, his body still sensitive from his climax as new heat trickled over him. He loved when Keith took charge like this, when his wild side took over, his anger turned to lust and he took out all of his problems out on Lance.

He let his fingers drift through the cum on his stomach, the viscous substance sticking between his digits as he slid them between Keith’s cheeks to poke at the tight ring of muscle there, his hips jumping when Lance slipped the nub of one finger inside.

Keith recentered, thrusting his cock into Lance’s mouth as his asshole was stretched, Lance’s cum making the slide easier. Lance slipped out to slather more on his fingers before going in deeper, making Keith squirm, his thighs and core aching from exertion.

But he could feel his abs clench, his stomach burning molten as heat pooled there. Lance’s finger became more adventurous, pumping in and out with vigor. He added a second and Keith let out a choked groan that he wasn’t proud of, rutting like an animal in heat against Lance’s face inside the Red Lion.

The wrongness of all of it turned him on to no end, his eyes squeezing shut as his body curled tighter and tighter until he snapped, his orgasm hitting him hard, hands delving into Lance’s hair once more as he held him fast against his sex. Keith’s cum glistening along Lance’s lips as he continued to suck him off, working him through his orgasm.

Keith’s vision went white as he drown in a sea of ecstasy, his ears ringing as a surge of warmth passed over his body. He huffed, falling onto his hands and turning his hips so Lance could ease out from underneath him.

While cleaning up the aftermath in the lion should have been awkward, with its limited room and small sink. But Lance and Keith moved around each other with ease, their bodies brushing against one another, fingers locking more than once during the process.

“Are you okay?” Keith asked bluntly, adjusting Lance’s bodysuit, the tight black fabric difficult to pull over his damp skin but he finally managed to get it zipped.

He kissed Lance’s neck, just above the collar of the suit. Lance shivered, leaning back against Keith’s chest.

“Mmm, better than okay.”

Keith grinned, turning to find his armor.

“Oh shit. Oh no. Holy shit not good!”

“What?” Keith looked over his shoulder at Lance and where he sat Red’s chair.

“The privacy thing Pidge installed wasn’t on. Red was broadcasting to all the other lions.”

Keith dropped his boot, face paling in horror.

 

“And the Atlas. And the Garrison.”

“Fuck!” Keith yelled, “What are we gonna do?!”

Lance turned to look at him and bust out laughing.

“Oh my god, you’re so easy. It’s on, I’m just fucking with you.”

Keith couldn’t react fast enough, face blank as his mouth gaped like a fish. When the surprise wore off a few seconds later, Keith stomped over to Lance and slapped his hands down on the arms of the pilot’s chair.

“You–”

Red lights started flashing, the screens popping open as Red entered the same star system as the distress beacon.

“Uh oh,” Lance said, smug smirk crooking the corner of his mouth as he tugged on his helmet. “Looks like duty calls.”

Before Keith could say anything Lance lifted a finger, hovering it dramatically over the privacy setting then flicking it off.

Shiro’s voice cut in over the comms.

“There you are. We lost your signal for a while. Everything okay?”

“Peachy keen, Space Daddy. Approaching the beacon in twenty dobashes.”

Shiro rolled his eyes on the small holographic screen.

“Be careful and keep me posted,” he said before the video cut out.

“Well, looks like we gotta focus on the mission,” Lance said, eyes shifting slyly to his left to stare at Keith.

“Oh, this is not over,” Keith answered, his authoritative tone holding a sensual promise.

Lance shot him a wink and a wry grin.

“I hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, special thank you, also to my fabulous beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). If you wanna know more about my writing and Kinktober and participate in polls and raffles, follow me on Tumblr! -----> [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
